We Are the Same
by Easter142
Summary: It's difficult being different, and I know that for a fact! Along with being hunted down by people for Project PokePeople. My new 'friends' aren't helping with the stress... It's bound to have a happy ending right? Right? (Mitch/Jerome, and other pairing if I feel like it... MEROME)
1. Chapter 1: Training and weird noises

Chapter 1

"Your legs are to close together when you start, put the right farther ahead."

I quickly put my right farther in front of me and lowered myself closer to the ground, and I focus on my target. Breath in, breath out, focus better... Stop staring at the sky...

"Perfect, aim and go"

I swing my body forward and propel myself at truck of the oak, when I enter about ten feet I twisted my body so my shoulder is facing the truck. When my shoulder made contact it didn't hurt, so I was doing it correctly.

The crack of me hitting the tree was satisfying, but the way that I bounced off wasn't. My balance once again failed me and I stumbled backwards, eventually gravity let my back meet the floor.

I huffed and stood back up and turned to my father. I didn't expect him to be smiling. He's usually uptight and strict when we train, he began to smile bigger when he noticed my confusion.

"Sorry you just looked to funny." He laughed. He cleared his throat and his face stiffened again to its usual scowl. "Try again, this time when you hit the oak use the bounce to get away faster, when you try to keep going that would give the opponent time to attack, plus you will lose your balance. Now try again." he gruffly commanded.

It was cool having a Zoruark as a dad when I was little, now it's stressful and tiring. Mom was much more caring and cheerful, when I finish training I would come in to a berry sandwich. Those were the days, now that she's no longer around father is either angry or depressed sometimes he will crack a smile. That smile from earlier was one of those rare times he has.

We trained for one more hour, he stopped me when I was about to go again. He had set his hand on my shoulder and was staring me in the eye.

"You know I'm proud of you right." He asked with a hopeful look in his eye. This was a first. He never asked questions like this, the questions he usually asks are if I'm ok or how my day was. Note, I haven't achieved much sense mom left, so I really didn't know the answer to his question.

"I don't know, maybe.." I whispered mostly to myself. I saw a look of disappointment cross his face, but was quickly shot down.

"Well I am, my Little Eevee" he smiled softly, he hasn't called me by 'Little Eevee' in years. This warmed my heart.

"Thanks dad." was all that I could say. He patted me on the back and told me I could go hang out with my friend.

My only friend, a Mudkip, but he's just like me. My only friend that understood me. I'm not normal Eevee nor he's not a normal Mudkip. Both our DNA was messes up when we were 'created', our parents told us we were part, human. I don't know what they are, I was told they look slightly like us. Oh well, as long as we stay away from them we will be fine.

I walk along the familiar trial that leads to our favorite pond. When I arrive I most definably didn't expect to be picked up.

"Dude let me go!" I growl struggling in my friends grip. I know I'm kind of short, so does he. My struggles increase when he starts to stumble to the water.

"Stop moving, you looked hot so I was going to cool you off." he tried to reason, but I wasn't giving in soon, nor getting in.

"You know I hate getting wet, my fur is so hard to dry off... LET GO!" I command as we both stop at the edge, he jumps in, I'm in his arms.

My yells of frustration didn't help when I surfaced, my ears were weighed down to my head and my tail was a soaking mess, call me girly but I can't stand wet fur. I start to wring my tail out.

"You look like a drowned-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or it will be your last.." I snarl, the startled look he gave me was funny as hell. I laugh before pouncing on him, pushing him back into the water.

For a moment I thought I have finally beat him at something was ruined when he grab my arm and shove me under with him, I choked on the water but I still fight back. I twist my body so I end up on top of him, I grin down at him and try to pin him. When I reached for his arm he reaches an arm around my waist and tosses me off and into the murky water, this is war. We continued to have our water wrestle until I got tired of jumping back and forth with a heavy tail dragging behind me.

I pull myself onto the ground near the pond and start to catch my breath as he swims in circles. My mind wonders to what we will do tomorrow, can't wait.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard talking and rustling in the distance. At first I ignored the strange sound and stared up at the sky enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on my skin and fur, I was dragged back to reality when the sound got closer. I quickly got up from my spot and crawl over to the pond and pointed out the sounds to my friend. It got louder, I could tell they were within 30 feet of the clearing. I was warned about these kinds of noises. The ones you don't understand, the ones that you don't recognize.

NOTES-  
Alright hey guys to my new story... Ya... So I'm sorry if the quality isn't that good, is sort of a test. Anyways the next chapter will not be soon, cause I'm busy. Please give me feedback on this story, your reviews encourage me to update faster! Ya... IM SORRY! *hides*  
I keep updating this first chapter so come back every once and a while and read it for changes...


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

AN:

Ok hey guys, as you know I'm working on chapter two... Sorry this wasn't chapter two by the way? Anyways I need a writing buddy, someone who can help me add details and they have a tumblr. The tumblr part being important, I need someone to be my link knight and put a link on tumblr every time I post a chapter.

Here's the catch, I'm the comments post another team crafted ship and your favorite eeveelution... Sorry if I spelled that wrong... And also explain why I should choose you for the 'job'

Ps. YOU HAVE TO HAVE A TUMBLR! I will pick someone out in four days and I will put your ship in the story and have you be my co-writer!

Pss. I need everyone to at least try for the competition, chapter two won't come till I get the other ship!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

-Easter

CHAPTER TWO WILL NOT COME OUT TILL SOMEONE GIVES ME THE OTHER SHIP! IM SERIOUS!


	3. Another authors note

AN- Ok guys so the competition is off, cause no one signed up. And that's a problem cause I can't continue the story, I don't have the other ship! So at least give me a ship to put into the story so I can continue, the one that is most wanted I will put into the story! ONE MORE THING! I might move this story to my other account but I'm unsure... Meh I'm keeping here for now... Anyways please put some team crafted ships in the comments so I can continue the story! -Easter Ps. Please hurry, everyone vote counts! 


End file.
